


The Coopers Meet the Ponds

by definetlynotahunter



Series: The Coopers Meet the Ponds [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: And More Fluff, F/M, M/M, No Angst, just a lot of fluff, just fluff, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rory Williams takes his family to visit his cousin, Rhys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coopers Meet the Ponds

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I just got this idea and wrote it in like an hour, so it's gonna be a bit OOC.

THE COOPERS MEET THE PONDS  
"Rory, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Amy looked over their bags and checked the map once again.  
"I'm right here!" Her husband came stumbling down the stairs, 4 bags in his arms.  
"And anyways, we're going in the TARDIS, it's not possible for us to be late!" The Doctor said.  
Amy spun around to the Doctor who was sitting on the couch with River. "We are not taking the TARDIS to Rory's family's Christmas party. We are going in the car like normal human beings."  
River rolled her eyes. "But mum, we're not normal human beings. You've been turned into plastic, dad's the last Centurion, my husband is a Time Lord and I'm the child of the TARDIS."  
Amy turned back to the map. "I don't care, we're taking the car and that's final."  
Rory sighed and began to move all the bags into the back of the van.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Rhys, dammit, you didn't turn on the oven!" Gwen growled in frustration at her incompetent boyfriend.  
Ianto walked over and looked in mild disgust at the raw bird. "Jack, do you still have the laser in your pocket."  
Jack looked over from the sofa, where he was lounging ridiculously. "No, dear, I'm just happy to see you."  
Gwen marched over to Jack and snatched his coat, grabbing the small laser out of the pocket. "Looks like we'll be having turkey after all, lads!"  
"Hey, be careful with that!" Jack cried as Gwen roasted the bird to perfection.  
"Now Gwen, Rhys, remember, no talk about Torchwood or aliens or the like. Don't want to scare Rhys' family with crazy talk."  
"Yes Ianto darling, we know. Gwen smiled and patted her friend's cheek, causing Jack to hop off the couch with a frown and wrap his arms possessively around His boyfriend.  
Gwen smiled and laughed, turning back to the gravy so it wouldn't burn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later, the motley group got out of the car in the Rory's cousin's driveway, leaving their bags for the time being.  
"Now Doctor, we have to tell them an actual name, we can't just tell them our daughter married a man called the Doctor." Amy looked around in fascination; she hadn't been to Wales in ages.  
"Nope, I draw the line there. You made me leave sexy behind, you're not taking my name Miss Pond."  
Amy just sighed. "Whatever, let's just stop standing here like creeps."  
Together, they walked up to the door and Amy knocked, pasting a polite smile on her face. “Remember, if they mention your age River, say you have a disease that makes you age rapidly.”  
River smiled. “Yes mum.”  
The door opened to a heavy smiling man in a god-awful red sweater with reindeer and Santas all over it. “Rory!” The man stepped out, past Amy, and enveloped the scrawny man in a bear hug, causing him to let out a squeak of indignation as his ribs were crushed in the man's embrace. He released him after a moment and turned to Amy. “And you must be his lovely wife.”  
She smiled. “That I am.”  
“God knows why. And this is your daughter, Melody, and her boyfriend...?”  
The Doctor smiled. “Husband. Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor.”  
“Oh, a doctor? Nice catch. Mine's a civil servant, haha. Come on, let's get out of this cold.” He walked into the house and the little group followed him, leaving their jackets and shoes by the door and walking in to an open-planned little flat.  
In there were two people, a man and a woman. “Where's Jack?” Rhys inquired.  
“Loo.” Gwen turned around and noticed the guests. “Oh hello! I'm Gwen, that's Ianto, you've met Rhys, and Jack is in the toilet. You'll know him trust me.”  
Amy smiled. “I'm Amy, this is Rory, our daughter Melody, and-”  
“I'm the Doctor.” He grinned maniacally, as if those words should explain everything.  
“Doctor who?” Ianto inquired.  
“Just the Doctor, if you please.”  
Ianto looked at him strangely, and suddenly a man burst out of the hallway. “Don't tell me I missed hellos!”  
Ianto rolled his eyes. “Watch it, mister.”  
Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to Ianto, grabbing him and locking their lips, dipping his boyfriend backwards for about a minute, causing the onlookers to giggle. Jack pulled him back up and separated them. “Happy?”  
Ianto smiled. “Yes.”  
The Doctor stepped forward. “Jack? Captain Jack Harkness? Oh it's so good to see you!” The Doctor wrapped both men in his arms and pulled them close.  
Jack pushed him away and stepped back, pulling Ianto with him. “Sorry, much as I love hugs, I don't believe we've met before.”  
The Doctor looked befuddled for a moment, the looked down at himself, realizing. “Sorry, I've had a regeneration since the whole Dalek debacle, but come on, it's me! The Doctor!”  
Jack grinned. “Up to your old tricks aren't you ya crazy bastard?” Jack strode forward and engulfed his friend in a hug.  
Gwen looked confused. “That can't be the Doctor, that man looked completely different!”  
Jack laughed. “Sorry Gwen, but Time Lords can regenerate into whole new people.”  
Amy stepped forward. “Doctor, you know these people?”  
The Doctor had tears in his eyes. “Oh, Ponds, you have no idea how far back I go with this man. What, two, three regenerations?”  
“I remember the first time I met you your ears were bigger than my ego.” Ianto whistled, and Jack stuck his tongue out.  
“Ah yes. You tried to seduce my Rose.” The Doctors eyes were downcast.  
“Your who, dear?” River raised one eyebrow ever so slightly.  
The Doctor whirled around. “No one, nothing, the past is the past, don't worry about it dearest.”  
Jack chuckled. “Doctor, who is this exquisite piece of woman?” Jack looked River up and down, smiling charmingly.  
Rory stepped in front of her. “My daughter.”  
“My wife.” The Doctor interjected, knowing that even though Rory was scrawny, he was the last Centurion, and would do anything for his girls. “Jack, meet River, and her parents, Rory and Amy.”  
“Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness.”  
“Stop.” Four voices said at almost the exact same time, and everyone burst into laughter.  
“So, who wants food?”  
A chorus of me's echoed around the room, and Christmas began.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a cute fluffy sequel if you guys say you want one.


End file.
